marypoppinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bert/Quotes
Mary Poppins (film) ♪ Room here for everyone gather around. The constable's "responstable." Now, how does that sound? ♪ - Poppins (film) Bert: Now this imposin' edifice what first meets the eye is the 'ome of Admiral Boom , late of His Majesty's Navy. Likes his house ship-shape, he does. Shipe-shape and Bristol fashion at all times! Admiral Boom: Time Gun ready? Mr. Binnacle: Ready and charged, Sir. Admiral Boom: Three minutes and six seconds. Mr. Binnacle: Aye, aye, sir. Bert: What he's famous for is punctuality. The whole world takes its time from Greenwich, but Greenwich, they say, takes its time from Admiral Boom. Wotcher, Admiral! Admiral Boom: Good afternoon to you, young man. Where are you bound? Bert: Number 17. Got some parties 'ere in tow what wants to see it. Admiral Boom: Enter that in the log. Mr. Binnacle: Aye, aye, sir. Admiral Boom: A word of advice, young man. Storm signals are up at number 17. Bit of heavy weather brewing there. Bert: Thanks, sir. Keep an eye skinned. Here we are, 17 Cherry Tree Lane, home of George Banks Esquire. 'Ello, 'ello, 'ello. Admiral's right. Heavy weather brewin' at number 17 and no mistake. - Poppins (film) Hello, art lovers. - Poppins (film) Bert: Beautiful, ain't it? A typical English countryside, as done by a true and lovin' hand. Though you can't see it, there's a little country fair down that road and uh, over the hill. Michael: I don't see any road. Bert: What?? No road?? Just wants a bit of somethin' here, and a bit of somethin' there. There. A country road suitable for travel and high adventure. - Poppins (film) Now's the time, Mary Poppins. No one's lookin'. - Poppins (film) You think. You wink. You do a double blink. You close your eyes and - jump! - Poppins (film) Bert: Tell 'em Bert sent ya. Mary: Don't fall and smudge the drawing. - Poppins (film) A vanishing breed, that's me. - Poppins (film) Common knowledge. - Poppins (film) True. - Poppins (film) Bert: ♪ It's true that Mavis and Sybil have ways that are winnin' and Prudence and Gwendolyn set your hearts spinnin'. Phoebe's delightful. Maude is disarming. ♪ Waiters: Janice, Felicia, Lydia. Bert: Charming! ♪ Cynthia's dashing, Vivian's sweet, Stephanie's smashing Priscilla a treat. ♪ Waiters: Veronica, Millicent, Agnes and Jane. Bert: ♪ Convivial company time and again. Dorcas and Phyllis and Glynis are sorts. I'll agree they're three jolly good sports, but cream of the crop, tip of the top. ♪ Bert & Waiters: ♪ It's Mary Poppins and there we stop! ♪ - Poppins (film) Do you hear that, mate? Do you wanna put up with that? That's the ticket! Come on, my lad. Is that the best you can do? - Poppins (film) Bert: Poor lit'l bloke. Let's give him a hand. Fox: Saints preserve us! Yikes! '''Tally ho!' - Poppins (film) ''Mary: You know, you can say it backwards, which is, Dociousaliexpiisticfragilcalirupus '(Suoicodilaipxecitsiligarfilacrepus)'. But that's going a bit too far, don't you think?'' Bert: Indubitably. - Poppins (film) Well, there's more where they came from. Meantime, I'm changing businesses. This here is lovely hot chestnut weather. - Poppins (film) Yes, whatever you do, keep a straight face. Last time, it took us three days to get him down. - Poppins (film) Bert: Speaking of sight, it reminds me of me brother. He's got a nice cushy job in a watch factory. Uncle Albert: In a watch factory? What does he do? Bert: He stands about all day and makes faces! Uncle Albert: He makes faces in a watch fact -- you made that up. Bert: I know. Uncle Albert: That's so good! - Poppins (film) Bert: Uncle Albert, I got a jolly joke I saved for just such an occasion. Would you like to hear it? Uncle Albert: I'd be so grateful. Bert: Righto. Well, it's about me granddad, see? And one night, he had a nightmare, he did. So scared that he chewed his pillow to bits. Yes. To bits. Uncle Albert: Yes. Bert: Next morning I says, "How do you feel, granddad?" Uncle Albert: Yes. Bert: He says, "Oh, not bad. A little down in the mouth!" Yeah, I always say there's nothing like a good joke. Uncle Albert: No. And that was nothing like a good joke! That.... - Poppins (film) Oh, sure about that, are you? Look at it this way. You've got your mother to look after you. And Mary Poppins, and Constable Jones and me. Who looks after your father? Tell me that. When something terrible happens, what does he do? Fends for himself, he does. Who does he tell about it? No one! Don't blab his troubles at home. He just pushes on at his job, uncomplaining and alone and silent. - Poppins (film) Mary: ♪ Chim chiminy, chim chiminy chim chim cheree, when you're with a sweep, you're in glad company. ♪ Bert: ♪ Nowhere is there a more happier crew ♪ Bert & Mary: ♪ Than them what sings chim chim cheree, chim cheroo. ♪ - Poppins (film) It's all me pals! - Poppins (film) Step in time! Step in time Come on, mateys, step in time! - Poppins (film) ♪ Just that spoonful of sugar to help the medicine go down. The medicine go down. Medicine go down. ♪ Well, good-bye, guv'nor. Sorry to have troubled you. - Poppins (film)